Niewymowne Kłopoty
by Serathe
Summary: [TŁUMACZENIE] 'Drawers' delicfcd


- Naprawdę, jakim cudem udało ci się zgubić _różdżkę_? To tak jakby... Jakby zgubić but podczas noszenia!

Ron wykonał gest będący osobliwą kombinacją jednoczesnego wzruszenia i obronnego skrzyżowania ramion.

- To był ślub! Do czego niby miałbym jej używać? Wokół biegały te wszystkie dzieciaki i nie chciałem, żeby ją dorwały!

Hermiona spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie. Czasem zastanawiała się, czy Ron w dzieciństwie nie stracił mózgu w jakimś incydencie z bliźniakami i personel św. Munga nie przeszczepił mu jednego z _innej planety_. Niektóre z jego zachowań można było wytłumaczyć jedynie w ten sposób.

- Chciałeś, żeby była bezpieczna, wobec czego ukryłeś ją gdzieś, gdzie nie mogłeś mieć na nią oka i w razie czego uratować przed dziećmi, o które tak bardzo się bałeś, żeby nie dorwały czyjejś różdżki?

- I podziałało, no nie? Nikt nie dostał żadnym urokiem! Znaczy, myślę, że Ginny rzuciła klątwę na Gabrielle, kiedy nikt nie patrzył, ale to stałoby się i tak. To pomożesz mi szukać czy masz zamiar dalej na mnie wrzeszczeć?

Hermiona zamyśliła się. Trudna decyzja: o ile dalsze wrzeszczenie wydawało się oczywistym wyborem, o tyle pomoc w poszukiwaniach dałaby jej okazję na obejrzenie jego rzeczy. Nie, żeby była choć odrobinę ciekawa zawartości jego komody, czy coś.

Stop. Postanowiła przecież, że nie będzie się okłamywać w sprawie Rona. Okej, była ciekawa. Troszeczkę.

- Notopomogę - odpowiedziała. Może tylko ciut szybciej niż zamierzała.

Przeszła nad Ronem, który wsadził właśnie jedną rękę pod łóżko i szperał tam z malującym się na twarzy zaniepokojeniem. Otworzyła górną szufladę (wyobrażała sobie, że jej twarz też wyraża obawę; mieszkając w tym samym dormitorium co Parvati i... ta-inna-dziewczyna-która-jest-przyjaciółką-Parvati-i-której-Hermiona-wcale-nie-chce-udusić, słyszała różne historie o tym, co może zawierać szafka przy łóżku osobnika płci męskiej).

Właściwie... nie było aż tak źle. Jeden (1) numer _Martina Szalonego Mugola _(wydanie nr 127, _Martin i Przerażająco Ruchome Schody_); siedem (7) par bokserek (Hermiona dzielnie pohamowała swoją wyobraźnię, która radośnie podsuwała jej obraz Rona w samych niewymownych); dziewięć (9) skarpetek, w tym kilka z dziurami (cztery na pięcie, dwie na palcach); jedna (1) różdżka (oczywisty śmiertelnie groźny niszczyciel ceremonii w rękach dzieci); dwie (2) paczki Fasolek Wszystkich Smaków Bertiego Botta (z czego jedna pusta); niepoliczalna (?) ilość pojedynczych fasolek wysypanych z pustego opakowania.

Jedna (1) para damskich majtek (nie należących do Hermiony - niezbyt uspokajające).

Przez chwilę po prostu tępo wpatrywała się w komodę. To musiało być jej. I on to _trzymał_. I jakoś _zdobył_. Myślała, że skoro Ron i Lavender spędzali tyle czasu na publicznej próbie stwierdzenia, czy jest fizycznie możliwym przeczyścić językiem cały esophagus, to nie próbowali niczego innego niepublicznie. Była idiotką - nawet jeśli potrafiła wypowiedzieć i przeliterować w myślach słowo "esophagus" bez zerkania na napis.

Rozważała przez chwilę, czy nie osunąć się na podłogę trzymając za brzuch - tak w końcu robiło się w dramatycznych scenach filmowych. W końcu jednak doszła do wniosku, że takie zachowanie nie przystoi Hermionie Granger. Zamiast tego przybrała swój najbardziej wściekły wyraz twarzy i obróciła się, trzymając w ręce tą kłopotliwą (i to niewymownie! Właściwie po co on je w ogóle trzymał?) część garderoby.

- W co ty do cholery pogrywasz, trzymając... _TO_? Jesteś... jesteś odrażający, jesteś...

Ron uniósł ręce w geście łączącym zdumiony protest z dziwnie interpretowanym substytutem przeprosin. I to dawniej, bo teraz "interpretacja", "substytut" i "przeprosiny" nie były słowami, które spędzałyby zbyt dużo czasu w zdaniu zawierającym "Ronalda Weasleya".

- To nie tak jak myślisz, Hermiono, przysięgam! Mogę wytłumaczyć!

Przerwała. Da mu, och, pięć sekund. To oznaczało, że nie wytraci jeszcze impetu, jeśli jego wytłumaczenie będzie brzmiało "to były krasnoludki", "Harry lubi nosić damskie majtki" lub podobnie.

- One należą do Ginny!

No jasne, mógł przecież zahamować jej pęd, ujawniając się jako kompletnie zdemoralizowany zboczeniec.

- ... Że co?

- Ja... Mama przez pomyłkę dała je do mojego prania i nie mogłem ich odnieść!

- Dlaczego nie?

- No przecież nie będę teraz łaził po domu z majtkami mojej siostry, no nie? A co jeśli ktoś by mnie nakrył przy odkładaniu? Pomyśleliby, że jestem jakimś kompletnie zdemoralizowanym zboczeńcem czy czymś.

Ron Weasley był najzabawniejszym człowiekiem w historii świata. Mogła się tylko roześmiać. Albo...

- Ronaldzie Weasley, jesteś najzabawniejszym człowiekiem w historii świata.

I dopiero teraz wybuchnąć śmiechem.

- ... nie jest śmieszne. Masz pojęcie, jak to jest mieć w szufladzie majtki swojej siostry i żadnego pomysłu, jak je odnieść, nie wychodząc przy tym na jakiegoś zboczeńca?

Jego wypowiedź spowodowała jedynie jeszcze głośniejszy chichot. Chyba będzie musiała wybrać się do św. Munga po nowe boki, bo te za chwilę pękną od zrywania.

- Wystarczyłoby cokolwiek do rzucania zaklęć! Jak na przykład ta różdżka leżącą tuż obok obiektu twoich zmartwień!

To właśnie chciała powiedzieć. Możliwe jednak, że w praktyce brzmiało to raczej jak niekontrolowany wybuch śmiechu z okazjonalnymi "miał" i "różdżkę" gdzieś po drodze.

- Słyszałem wrzask, co... Dlaczego Hermiona turla się po podłodze ze śmiechu? Trzymając... majtki Ginny?

Hermiona jakoś się opanowała, słuchając marnej próby wytłumaczenia wszystkiego Harry'emu, uskutecznianej właśnie przez Rona. Doszła do wniosku, że może litościwie poratować tego biednego, komicznego chłopaka. Zabawa będzie tylko dodatkową korzyścią.

- Harry, skąd wiesz, że one należą do Ginny?

KONIEC


End file.
